


maybe it was bad (but can I make it better?)

by unfortunatecircumstance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jess (Supergirl TV 2015) Ships It, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Protective Kara Danvers, Sick Lena Luthor, and vice versa, two fools figuring out their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatecircumstance/pseuds/unfortunatecircumstance
Summary: Pressing your lips to someone's forehead to check temperature is a universal experience. Or so Kara thinks.Lena isn't feeling well. And then she's feeling very, very confused (but she's not against it).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 808





	maybe it was bad (but can I make it better?)

**Author's Note:**

> Took my wisdom teeth out this morning and wrote this in 2 hours. Enjoy my painkiller haze induced brain vomit :)

_Lena, 1:04pm:_ _Really, I'll be okay. I don't want to infect you with whatever I have. Thank you for the offering._

 _Kara, 1:05pm: I_ _'m literally invincible and so is my immune system. Now open your door, CatCo doesn't pay enough for me to replace your floor-to-ceiling windows again :)_

Lena couldn't help but chuckle at her best friend's antics. Despite her halfhearted attempts, it warmed her heart to have someone so readily willing to take care of her when she was sick. She had faint memories of curling up beside Lionel with a cup of hot chocolate as a reward for taking her medicine, but Lillian and Lex had done little more than toss a bottle of Tylenol and a box of tissues in her general direction at the first sniffle.

She hadn't planned on letting the blonde know she was feeling under the weather, but the superhero's surprise visit to LCorp and a couple donuts had Jess singing like a canary. Traitor. Her assistant hadn't sounded the slightest bit remorseful when she'd called with gleeful, "Your girlfriend's coming to visit, you might want to change out of your pajamas. Or at least, y'know, brush your teeth. You never know what might happen." 

_This silly crush really is getting out of hand,_ Lena pondered as she absentmindedly brushed her teeth. She'd stopped denying Jess sly remarks, but that was because of her persistence, not Lena's acceptance, she tells herself. As if Miss Sunshine would like would her ~~back~~ like that. They'd just gotten over the whole secret identity/Lex crisis, and Lena couldn't help the remaining guilt that swelled in her chest at the thought of how quickly she'd turned on her best friend.

A dull _thunk_ brings her back to reality. _Right._ Kara and her endless optimism, here to save the day. Combing her fingers through her hair and fighting down a cough, she opens the door to a flower bouquet with legs. 

"Hi Lena!" The infectious excitement widens her grin.

"Well good afternoon, daisies, may I ask where your human is this fine afternoon?" She'd planned to sound smooth, but her voice's lack of use delivered the line with more of a congested, gritty, quality.

The bouquet slumps. "Lena, you sound terrible! I'm gonna set these down, and you'd better on the couch with a blanket by the time I'm done."

Her best friend finally emerges as she steps through the threshold, focused enough on the flowers that Lena can stare at her with unabashed affection. The blonde is sporting a button up shirt tucked into jeans that fit well enough to make her heart skip a beat. 

_Lena, you poor, congested, gay mess._

Registering Kara's earlier words, she flops onto the nearby couch and burrows deep into the blanket to hide her blush. She hears Kara fill a vase with water and plunk the flowers in, talking as she moves around the apartment with a comforting familiarity.

"Okay, I brought flowers to brighten up the place, because you physically can't stop me this time, a couple thermoses of soup, tissues, tylenol, really bad rom coms, and a heck ton of snacks. Also, your neighbor might be walking funny for the next few days, he said I was carrying too much for my poor weak feminine arms and I may have stepped on his foot kinda hard. Accidentally, of course."

Lena lets out a throaty chuckle. She's in _way_ too deep. Unfortunately, her body protests by sending her into a coughing fit, forcing her to remove the blanket to gasp for air. Kara's by her side in a split second, brow furrowed and hair swaying in a way that suggests she'd used super speed to cross the apartment.

She heaves for another moment and sits up on the couch, smiling weakly at Kara. "I'm fine now, my throat's just a bit dry."

Kara's rushing off again, returning a moment later to press a glass of water into her hand. As Lena sips carefully, she catches Kara's eyes and melts at the delicate tenderness in her expression.

As she sets the glass on her side table, Kara's brow furrows again. "Your heart's beating really fast. Are you dizzy? Light-headed? Oh, you must be burning up!"

And that's when it happens.

Kara's face is coming at hers, lips pursed and eyes focused. _Is this it? Is it finally happening?_

Unconsciously, Lena lifts her face to meet hers, intent on meeting her in the middle. But Kara's face is just a little too fast, and aiming a little too high. As a result, Kara gives her a short peck on the nose, and they both freeze.

Then, Kara giggles. "No, silly, how am I gonna check your temperature from down there?"

"What?"

"What?"

"How were you...?"

Kara cocks her head, reminiscent of a confused puppy. "That's how Eliza and Alex always checked my temperature. What's wrong?"

Oh. _Oh._ Oh, boy does she want to melt into the floor right about now. She'd even welcome a repeat performance by the Daxamites.

Lena clears her throat. "Lillian never...I didn't know that was a thing. It makes sense, now, lips are temperature sensitive and good for detecting stuff and...yeah."

Kara frowns, mentally adding it to her list of Why Lillian Luthor Should Not Have Been Allowed To Raise Children. It's more of a novella, at this point. But she's still confused.

"So you thought I was just-" she gestures vaguely towards Lena's lips, and the blush returns full force. "- and you still let me?"

Later she could blame it on deliriousness, on Jess's power of suggestion, but she can't help responding, "Of course I would, it's you."

The words catch up to her brain a moment later, and she stumbles to backtrack. "I've totally overstepped, I didn't mean to suggest- I'm so sorry. You can leave if you want, I don't know what I-" she wants to run, but where? She lives here, not to mention she doesn't think she could make it to the elevator in her current state.

Her Kara Danvers worthy ramble is cut off by the woman in question reaching out to grasp her face gently, a slow but determined smile making its way across her features. The blonde leans forward again, this time very definitively aiming for her mouth. They meet in the middle, properly this time, and she can feel Kara smile giddily into the kiss. It's not long before Kara pulls away, resting her forehead against Lena's.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Nowhere near as long as I've wanted to."

Kara smiles gleefully, brushing her lips across Lena's one more time before standing. "Then I guess we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Lena lifts the other edge of the blanket invitingly. "I've got all night."

But the blonde steps forward again, this time to actually press her lips to Lena's forehead. "Nope, you really are very warm. Tonight is a get well soon night, and _then_ we can make up for lost time." She speeds off to grab a thermos and stick a movie into the DVD player, before sliding under the blanket and pulling Lena to curl against her side.

They snuggle far into the night, no further words needing to be exchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! i frickin love oneshots
> 
> Comments validate me feel free to leave your thoughts :)


End file.
